Redemption
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: If I put this onto EdwardIsMyFutureHusband's account as well, I'll import it. If not, then enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

"Okay, what is allopatric speciation? Miss Stanley?" I asked my class, or Miss Stanley in

particular. "Um....Isn't it when 2 species are separated by a geographical barrier?" she guessed.

"Correct, Miss Stanley." I congratulated her. Just then, the bell rang. "Remember, read pages 217-245

and write a 3-paragraph summary. Due tomorrow." I reminded the class. I plopped down on my chair.

I grabbed the pile of quizzes on my desk and started grading them. _Thank god tomorrow is the last_

_day of school, _I thought.

I'm Bella Swan. I'm 21 years old and I teach biology at Forks High School. I got the job a couple

of days after Edward left. I remember....

_start flashback_

_We walked to our meadow, holding hands. We sat down. Edward turned to me. "We're moving to L.A. It_

_would be healthier for you if we left. I'm sorry. It'll be as if I never existed." he said sadly, "They're waiting_

_for me. I gotta go." "Wait, Edward!" I said as I reached to grab his arm. He was so fast that my hand grabbed_

_the air. "Damn." I muttered. I laid down in the grass and fell asleep, only to be woken by the rain._

_end flashback._

When I finished grading the quizzes, I grabbed my stuff and drove to our meadow. I heard someone coming

for me so I whirled around and saw Jane, Felix, and Demetri. "Where are the Cullens?" Jane asked. "They moved to

L.A. They Thought it was better if they left." I said sadly. It's too bad I have to do this." Jane said, her head inclined

as she ran over and bit my neck. It was excruciatingly painful. "Our work here is done." she said to Felix and Demetri.

They just walked away while I thrashed about in agony, struggling to keep the screams locked inside me. I was burning

from the inside out.

3 days later, the fire disappeared, only to be replaced by a dry burn in my throat. I was a vampire.

I discovered my gifts the next day on my way to -and at- work. I could put up a mental shield and remve it at will,

so Jane couldn't hurt me and Demetri couldn't find me. I could put up a physical shield and remove it at will, nobody could

get any closer to me than 6 inches away. I could copy other vampires' gifts, if I was exposed to Jane, I could make the illusion

of pain forever after that. I could morph into a shape-shifter and a human and back to vampire. I could influence the elements.

I couldn't smell human blood, which meant I could keep my job.

I ran to my truck and went back to Forks High School. That day was the day the class learned about chromosomal pairs.

"Class, time to start taking notes. Humans have 23 chromosomal pairs, 23 from each parent. My friend, Jacob Black from the

Quileute reservation, has 24 chromosomal pairs. He's part wolf. My old boyfriend when I was 19 had 25 pairs. He was also human."

I said. "Genes carry information about what you will look like when you grow up. The information is called an _allele_. I have gold eyes,

which is very rare in humans. My skin is amost as white as snow and ice cold, which is also rare. I'm a brunette, which is fairly

common. The most common eye color for a baby is blue, but the color changes after birth. The most common eye color for children

is brown." I explained, "Homework tonight is researching and recording the chromosomal count of 4 _different_ animals." The bell rang.

I gathered my stuff and was about to head to my truck, when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hello, Ms. Swan. This is Mrs. Reware.

You have a visitor down in the office." the secretary, Mrs. Reware, said. "Oh," I said, surprised, "Okay. I'll be down in a second."

"Bye." she said. I hung up the phone. _Thank God I'm the only one in the building, except for my guest and Ms. Reware, _ I thought.

I ran down the stairs at that vampire speed and got to the office in less than a second. I saw someone standing with his back toward me.

He had very pale white skin and amber hair. He turned around when he heard me. When I saw him, I gasped and nearly choked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

"Edward?" I gasped. He looked confused. _How does she know my name?! Who is she ???_ he thought.

"I knew you when I was 18. You left me when I was 19." I explained. _Could it be...No. It can't be Bella,_ he thought.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, the biology teacher, and the one with a broken heart." I said, venom leaking into my

voice. _Can she read minds? _he thought. "Yes, I can read minds." I said. "What happened when I left? How did this..."

he said, motioning to my glorious immortal body,"Happen to you?" "The day after you left, I got a job here. After

school, I went to our meadow. Jane appeared with Felix and Demetri. Jane turned me." I explained. I read his mind

and knew what he was about to do. "Wait," I said, letting my physical shield down, "Okay, now." He hugged me. He

felt warm. After he was done hugging me, he asked "What was that about?" "Try hugging me again." I said as I put the

physical shield up. He tried to hug me, but, like everybody else, he got no closer than 6 inches away from me before he

couldn't go any further. "A physical shield?" he guessed. I let my mental shield down just long enough to let him hear

me think _Correct. _"Bella! That's the first time I could hear what you were thinking ! How..." he exclaimed. Then, I completely

withdrew the mental shield so he could hear me think _Mental shield. I can also copy vampires' abilities, which is how I read_

_your mind. I can influence the elements. I can't smell human blood. I can morp into both a shape-shifter and a human and_

_back to vampire again. _"Wow." was all he said. "So, why are you here?" I asked him. "Well, Alice found a new shopping buddy.

We took Sarah with us to play baseball. Halfway through the game, James showed up. He smelled her. He won't stop hunting

her until either he gets her or he's dead." he explained. "So, you need me to help get rid of James? Or help protect Sarah?" I

concluded. "Yes." he said.

"Does she know about vampires and were- I mean shape-shifters?" I asked Edward as I got in his shiny silver Volvo.

"Yes, she does." he replied.


End file.
